Dawn: The Royal Flush
by Ambezua
Summary: Things begin to heat up, as Dawn and Misty battle over Ash... Who remains oblivious to it all, of course! Who will end up with Ash if either of them... . Pearlshipping, of course... Humor and Romance, the same as the first in this two-part series.


Summary: Things begin to heat up, as Dawn and Misty battle over Ash... Who remains oblivious to it all, of course! Who will end up with Ash (if either of them...). Pearlshipping, of course... But, that doesn't mean that this story won't have surprises! Humor and Romance, the same as the first in this two-part series.

Dawn: The Royal Flush

By Ambezua

Theme Song: "Miracle" (Cascada)

I do NOT own pokemon... Even if I did, I wouldn't make this into an actual episode... It's just good for a few laughs, and helps appease my Pearlshipping needs.

Ambezua: YES! I have returned... I promise more humor, more romance, and a little bit of Brock-bashing! This story WILL have a definite ending, although I MIGHT make two alternate endings, one in which neither girl gets Ash, and one in which the other girl gets Ash. Keep in mind, though, that there will still only be one true ending... Without further ado, let us begin...

Chapter one: Eight of Hearts

Hello, again! It's me, Dawn. In case your wondering why I am acting so hyper, its because I can hardly contain my happiness. Ok, ok, I will try to explain to you everything that has happened since my last story... I guess I should start up where I left off. It all started about a month ago...

I woke up early the next morning... I still felt pretty depressed about the turn of events: Misty had successfully made my life a living hell.

"If only I could return the favor," I thought sadly, "perhaps she would go a bit easier on me."

I pushed the blankets off of myself and stepped out onto the floor. With a sigh, I began to dress myself, dreading the very thought of leaving my room. It was a place of safety from that homicidal maniac.

As I walked out the door, I asked myself, "Why does she think she owns Ash? Its not like she bought him or anything..."

I turned the corner, and spotted Ash, Brock, Misty, and Pikachu enjoying their breakfast.

"Great," I thought, "the one day I didn't want to sleep in..."

"Good morning Dawn," Misty beamed, as I walked up, "did you sleep well?"

I wanted to reply: "How could I sleep well, knowing that you were drooling over Ash the entire night."

Instead, I said nothing, and took a seat next to Brock.

"You know, If I didn't know better, I would say that you are a bit depressed, Dawn," Brock said in a concerned tone, "do you want to talk about it?"

"It's a good thing you know me better than that," I replied, looking down at my lap.

"So..." Misty smiled at Ash, and poked her face next to his, "what do you have planned for today?"

Ash looked up at her stupidly. Well, at least he was putting his denseness to good use.

"Why does it matter? I'm sure you will end up dragging me off to do something you want to do," Ash replied, turning his attention back to his breakfast.

Misty's eyes narrowed, and Brock tensed up. I had a feeling that WW III was about to break out right in front of me, the weapons of choice being those of wit and stubbornness.

"Think about something other than food for once in your life!" Misty shook her fist in Ash's face.

"Is that an order, ma'am?" Ash grinned, trying not to appear intimidated.

"You bet it is!" Misty fumed, grabbing him by the collar.

"Why would I take orders from a scrawny, bossy, girl like you!" Ash shouted back.

Misty's eyebrow twitched.

"Shut your big mouth, Ash, before I have to jam something down it!" she fumed.

Brock scooted back a few inches.

"Looks like the pot is calling the skillet black," Ash misquoted the old saying. Ironically, doing so probably added to its effectiveness.

I could almost hear the loading of shells, and the cocking of fully-automatic rifles

"It's KETTLE, not KILLET!" Misty reached behind her to grasp something hidden from view...

"Whatever," Ash shrugged, and looked back down at his unfinished breakfast.

Then... Misty snapped

"YOUR GOING TO GET IT THIS TIME, ASH KETCHUM!" Misty whipped out her mallet and swung at where Ash's head had been a split-second earlier. Obviously, Ash's boldness had all but evaporated. Ash's brain had surveyed the situation, and had ordered a full retreat... The rest of his body offered little resistance to his mind's orders.

Misty dove after Ash, jumping clean over both the table and its contents. Ash jumped out from beneath the table, and ran out of the room., hotly pursued by an infuriated Misty.

Brock gave me a nervous glance.

"So... Is this their way of bonding?" I asked Brock.

"Uh..." Brock looked out the window to catch a glimpse of the two teens running around outside the Pokemon Center, "something like that... I think its Misty's way of flirting with Ash."

"How long have they known each other?" I asked, a bit curious of the advantage Misty might have over me.

"A long time... Ash has known her since he was 10," Brock gave me a wink, which was a considerable achievement, given that his eyes are always closed, "I wouldn't let that bother you though. You seem to be getting through to him better than Misty is."

"Yeah," I nod, but without much confidence.

"Look, Dawn..." Brock laid one of his large, rough hands on my shoulder, "if you don't go after Ash, you might never get a chance like this again. You need to talk to him."

"Thanks," I gave him a weak smile.

Misty dragged Ash back over to our table, and dropped him down onto the seat beside her. Ash didn't look so good... His face was painted with the pain of defeat and... well... the normal sort of pain.

"I don't think you are going to get through to Ash that way, Misty," I giggle.

"Who you think you are, small fry!" Misty yelled, causing me to jump back.

"W-well..." I stuttered, unable to think of a good retort.

"Enough, you two..." Brock said in a calm tone.

"Um..." Ash became a bit nervous, "I need to talk to Dawn for a bit."

Ash grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the pokemon center, leaving Brock, Misty, and Pikachu exchanging confused looks.

"What's this about, Ash?" I asked, a bit annoyed about being dragged along by Ash in such a rude and unexpected manner.

"Um... I think you should know," Ash held out my book to me, "I read it... I really don't know what to say though."

I felt my heart leap within me. Perhaps I DID have a chance to win Ash all for myself.

"You don't need to say anything..." I smiled, and leaned forward, "just kiss me."

"WHAT?!" Ash jumped back, "why would I do that?"

"Don't you want to?" I asked, a bit offended at his reaction.

"Does he want to do what?" Misty glared at me.

A cold chill ran down my spine. Things were going to get messy...

--

Ambezua: Not a bad way to start it off, right? I will tell you all up front: I plan on going slow on this story. I want to make sure that the jokes and plot are as well thought out as I can make them. Don't forget to R&R, though!


End file.
